


A Touch of Dumbledore

by gryffindorJ, torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Background Het, Bisexuality, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Set in 1890, Albus thinks Phineas is cheating on his wife so he goes to investigate . . .





	A Touch of Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Our first collaboration, written in early June 2007. At the time we wrote it, we believed Albus was 150 not 115 as it seems he's meant to be. * is based on a line from PS/SS.

Albus felt a great sense of disquiet after his tea with Ursula Black. He was quite sure that Phineas was not taking his marital vows as seriously as he might. Certainly he had no evidence of it, but he couldn't help notice when Phineas was supposed to be away on business and yet, he was seen in town. Or all the times he wasn't home for tea and Ursula just dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "You know how busy Phineas is," she would say and changed the subject immediately. He had been friends with both Phineas and Ursula for nearly twenty years and it hurt him to think he might be seeing another woman, or even another man. Albus knew only too well that Phineas's tastes ran to both sexes . . .

_"Come on you idiot! He’s feinting!!! Act like you're paid to do this!!!" Phineas roared at the new seeker, leaning over the railing. "Don't give me that look, Albus. You know he's absolute rubbish."_

_"My dear Phineas, I do not know what look you are talking about," Albus said amicably to his friend. Phineas turned and looked down at the red-headed man, disbelievingly. Albus looked up at his dark-haired companion, pure innocence in his eyes. Phineas couldn’t help but smile at Albus with his sparkling blue eyes, long nose with their light spray of freckles and red hair blazing in the late morning sun. Albus winked at him._

_"Well this is what Puddlemere gets for drafting who they do," Phineas said with a huff, returning to his seat, his hand gently brushing Albus's, who almost tensed under the slight encounter._

_"What are you implying?" Dumbledore turned, making full eye contact with Phineas._

_"That muggle-born seeker is horrible. He is an embarrassment to the wizarding world." Phineas's voice was tinged with disgust._

_"Phineas." Dumbledore's voice was warning._

_"Sorry didn't mean to offend- oh come on!" Phineas returned to his feet screaming now at the referee. "FOUL!!!"_

_"Sorry if my excitement was too much for you," Phineas said as they stood to leave after the match had ended._

_"No I enjoyed your vigor and passion very much. It isn't often I see eyes blaze so brilliantly with indignation," Albus quipped walking beside Phineas. "I think perhaps I should attend more matches with you in the future. It was very stimulating," Albus replied casually but he was thinking about how watching Phineas's dark blue eyes glow had made his blood flow._

_"I think a hard fought loss calls for a drink," Phineas said slipping his hands casually into his pockets._

_"I quiet agree." Albus smiled with his eyes._

_They spilled out of the bar many hours later, Albus wiping tears of amusement from his eyes. "Brilliant!" he proclaimed clasping Phineas on the shoulder and pulling him close._

_“I just about lost my drink when it happened," Phineas said through his laughter, sinking comfortably into Albus's touch. They walked for a few paces, neither of them moving away from the other. They stopped at a street corner determining to decide what direction to take._

_"Back to my place, shall we? I have some lovely mead I have been wanting to open," Albus said courteously, but his voice was very much tinged with hope. Phineas looked back at him, giving him a confident nod with a playful smile._

_The room was filled with the soft yellow light of candles sitting in sconces. Phineas lit a fire whilst Albus poured two glasses of deep velvet red liquor._

_"I've been sitting on this bottle for two years. My brother had it sent over to me a few Christmases back." Albus said, stepping into the room, one glass in each hand._

_"Brother? Oh yes, that's right. What was his name, Abraham?" Phineas said, taking the glass from Albus’s hand. Their fingers lingered for a moment in a heated touch._

_“Aberforth," Albus corrected, raising his glass. "What shall we drink to?" He asked, suddenly struck by how the firelight played across Phineas's dark, carved features. His strong jaw, his brows so elegant he flexed his fingers wanting to softly trace them, his mischievous blue, almost grey, eyes, and that mouth - always ready with a smart remark._

_"To fulfilled desires," Phineas said, raising his glass slightly. Albus smiled slightly, giving a slow nod and raised his glass. Phineas drank deeply, finishing his glass. "That was excellent"._

_"Yes, lovely." Albus said, lowering his glass. Phineas reached out and slowly brushed a droplet of moisture from the corner of Albus's lips. Their eyes caught and Phineas dove in for Albus's mouth. His glass fell to the floo, shattering, aa he gave in to the kiss, Phineas's warm lips encompassing his. Albus's mouth opened, begging Phineas's tongue entrance. The tongue obliged. Albus slipped his hands behind Phineas's neck bringing him closer. Phineas's dark-as-night hair brushed Albus's flushed cheeks. Heat filled their entire bodies._

_Phineas twisted his hands in Albus's plum-colored robes, pulling him closer, so that their entire bodies touched. Their mouths were smashed together, becoming a tangle of lips, tongues and teeth. Albus could feel Phineas's strong, proud erection against his leg. It made him want to wrap his hand around it. He began pulling at the buttons and clasps of Phineas's robes. He moaned with pleasure. Albus almost gasped with delight at the way Phineas's dark hair brushed against his perfect collar bones. Not wanting to waste the sight, Albus moved his mouth down Phineas's neck, licking and tasting his delicious salty skin. Phineas wrapped his fingers in Albus's cinnamon hair groaning with want._

_Albus turned his eyes to look directly into Phineas's. There was no need for words; they each knew what the other wanted. Their mouths met again. They began to hastily unbutton one another, when Albus's hand caught something and he stopped. He looked down at what his long fingers had brushed. Of course! The Black family crest broach Phineas had pinned to his robes, always. Albus remembered the twinge of disgust he had felt the first time he had read the motto: "Toujours Pur."_

_His blood seemed to suddenly stop flooding to his cock, straining to be released. He thought about all the back-handed, snide comments Phineas had always made. Phineas would give a charming smile and assure him he thought everyone was equal, but did he?_

_"Phineas, it's late and I have to leave in the morning." Albus said taking a breath and stepping back. Phineas's eyes went from lust to confusion and finally to cold rage all in a matter of moments._

_"As you see it, Albus," Phineas's voice clipped. He hastily threw his robes back on his shoulders and began to quickly clasp them. He threw his hair back, haughtily. "I shall see you soon, I suppose?"_

_"Yes, I think so. Goodnight Phineas," Albus said, convincing himself this was the right thing to do. As Phineas walked out, Albus brushed his now swollen lips and thought maybe he was wrong to judge Phineas so._

 

Albus could still hear Phineas's passionate screams from the match echoing in his ears. He shook off the memory as he walked down Diagon Alley. He really didn't like to spy on his friends but he felt this was the only way to be sure. He'd wait for Phineas in his office. Ursula had said he'd been returning to the office late that night to finish a business deal. Familiar with the layout of the office, Albus knew that if he stood to the left of the desk, up against the wall, he'd have a view of the office itself as well as the sitting room, on the off-chance Phineas took his amorous liaison to the settee. In which case, he'd be able to make his escape out the office door, once he confirmed his suspicions. Guilt began to rear its ugly head, however; was he really doing this for Ursula's sake? He convinced himself it was. Not out of any desire to see Phineas harmed in any way.

He easily slipped into the building. Phineas always was a bit paranoid, as all Slytherins are, Albus chuckled to himself, the wards easily disarmed and reset. As soon as he entered the office, he took a quick look around. Nothing was out of place. A lovely portrait of Phineas, Ursula, and four of their five children graced the wall. He noted the absence of their son, Phineas, who was disowned by his parents for what offense Albus didn’t know. A large shelf filled with books and trinkets would help him stay hidden. Suddenly, he heard footsteps, then voices. After making himself invisible, he silently leaned against the wall in the little alcove he'd chosen as his hiding place. Laughter filled the room as Phineas waved his hand and two oil lamps came to life, in the office and one in the sitting room. It was then that Albus realized it was his very own brother accompanying Phineas this evening. Perhaps it was only a business affair, after all. He really didn't want to think too much about what sort of business these two could be into together, but he suspected something a bit shady. Hopefully they'd go for a drink in the other room, and Albus could slip quietly out the door.

"What'll it be tonight, Aberforth? Mead or scotch?" Phineas asked as he wandered into the sitting room. Aberforth stood in front of the desk, running his hand along the wooden edge.

"Scotch, please. You know I never take whisky," he replied as he shrugged off his traveling cloak and hung it near the door. Phineas returned carrying two glasses of liquor. He set his down on the desk and took the other over to Aberforth. Albus was beginning to be afraid they intended to stay in the office and he'd have to wait them out. Maybe this had been bad idea.

"So is Ursula off with her Muggle lover again tonight?" Aberforth asked as he held out his hand to receive a glass of scotch. _What? Ursula had a Muggle lover?_ Now, Albus knew it had been a bad idea.

"I believe so. She's so ridiculous. You'd think after all this time she would have gotten tired of the brute," Phineas snorted.

"Have you gotten tired of me?" Aberforth whispered as he leaned into Phineas. _Oh, Merlin_ , Albus thought. No, anyone but his own brother. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"No, I haven't," Phineas responded, taking a sip of his drink, and then setting it down on the corner of desk. He lifted his hand to Aberforth's face then trailed his fingers lightly down to the collar of his robes. As he began to unbutton them, Aberforth reached around and pulled the leather hair tie from Phineas's hair. It hung down and just touched the collar bone Albus so longed to kiss again. As Aberforth's skin began to be revealed, Albus was horrified to realize he was going to have to watch them, and yet found himself unable to look away. Oh, yes, he was becoming aroused at the idea of seeing Phineas's skin, his face flushed with desire, his eyes burning, though not for Albus as they once had, but for his brother.

Suddenly, Phineas pushed Aberforth back into the desk, he crushed their bodies together, the kisses became rougher, their hands roaming. Aberforth threw his head back, his red hair cascading down his back. Phineas had peeled his robe away, but it was caught between Aberforth and the desk. He reached around and tore at the garment, his eyes becoming wild with desire. His robe was open enough for Albus to see his pale chest, just dusted with hair around the nipples, his flat stomach, the trail of hair that led downward. . . .

Albus squeezed his eyes shut, but was unable to keep them closed. Phineas was so beautiful, even at this age. Since Aberforth was facing away from him, Albus could almost imagine it was he that Phineas was kissing and stroking. That was when he realized he was getting hard, really hard, just watching these two bodies, glistening with sweat, panting and moaning as they thrust against each other. Albus slowly reached down and ground the heel of his palm into his erection. _Please, not here, not like this_. Certainly, he'd always desired Phineas but thought he'd gotten over it or at least suppressed those desires. But watching him with Aberforth, hearing his brother moaning Phineas’s name, made him envious of what might have been.

"Come on, Aberforth, lay back on the desk for me. Yes, like that . . . " Phineas purred as Aberforth pulled him down on top of him, their groins grinding together. Phineas’s hand snaked in between their two bodies; Albus knew he was stroking their cocks together.

“You’re always hard for me, aren’t you?” Phineas laughed into Aberforth’s ear before he bit the lobe, hard. Aberforth moaned again.

“Shut up, Phineas and show me what you can do. Always bragging about your charms. Put your money where your mouth is,” Aberforth teased, knowing it would get Phineas riled up which invariably made the sex more intense.

“Oh, so you want it rough tonight? I think I can manage to oblige,” Phineas growled as he leaned down and took a rosy nipple between his teeth. He worked both nipples until they were red, swollen with blood.

"Please, Phineas, just do it, please," Aberforth was babbling, begging to be taken. Albus reached inside his robes - he just had to touch himself. This was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Phineas wordlessly summoned a glass vial which he caught easily in the palm of his left hand. He popped the cork out and poured a little over two of his fingers. Aberforth leaned back and brought his knees up to his chest, spreading his legs slightly, to give Phineas better access. Slowly the first finger entered, then two, and when Aberforth was writhing on three fingers, Phineas finally gave into his pleas. He was still half dressed, his robe unbuttoned but still hanging from his arms. He poured more of the liquid into his hand and smoothed it onto his prick. Finally, he aligned his cock with Aberforth's slick hole and entered in one thrust. Aberforth cried out and Phineas plunged into him, not even giving him time to adjust. Aberforth held his legs, just under the knees, while Phineas gripped his shoulders and fucked him roughly. The whole time Aberforth was moaning and occasionally pleading. Then he screamed again, and Phineas knew he had hit his prostate. Phineas redoubled his efforts and slammed into Aberforth over and over. The desk was beginning to scrape the floor as Phineas's thrusts pushed them all closer to Albus's hiding spot. Albus, by this time, was sweating and biting his lower lip to keep from making a sound. He was stroking himself in time with Phineas, imagining it was he that was being fucked through the desk instead of Aberforth. He needed to time it right, so he came when they did, so he wouldn't be heard or noticed.

Finally, Phineas grabbed hold of Aberforth's cock and pulled it roughly as he thrust in again. Aberforth reached up, grabbed Phineas's hair and pulled him down for a violent kiss, then arched his backed and screamed as he came; hot white heat shooting up onto Phineas's chest. He gave three more hard thrusts and then came with a roar. Albus bit his arm to keep from crying out as he came. Phineas collapsed on top of Aberforth, who had fallen back and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he reached up and began to draw lazy circles on Phineas's back. Phineas pulled himself up, until he was leaning over Aberforth, his dark hair hanging in his eyes, arms braced on either side. The kiss between them was so gentle, so filled with love.

 _Love_ , Albus realized. They loved each other, had been carrying on like this for years. And Ursula knew and had her own lover. But of course, pure-blood families insisted on marriage and children. Well, the Blacks had those, if not the love. Could Phineas have ever loved Albus? _Best not to dwell on dreams_ *, he thought to himself, as he did a cleaning spell on his robes.

Phineas pulled Aberforth up and into a strong embrace, then they walked into the sitting room together. Phineas pulled Aberforth down onto the couch and summoned a blanket which spread out over top of them. When they both shut their eyes, Albus made his way to the door. One glance back and he could have sworn it was he lying with Phineas in the afterglow. He slowly opened the door and walked out into the night.


End file.
